Number One Patient
by NoDoubtFan
Summary: “Well, it looks like you’re going to be my number one patient.” Jennifer said with a smirk. Rodney McKay / Jennifer Keller, MeetCute LJ challenge entry.


Hello

**Hello! This is my entry to the "Meet-Cute" challenge on LiveJournal for the McKeller community! I want to thank **_**openPandorasBox**_** who pushed me into writing this; I think that it came out pretty good. **

**Disclaimer: don't own it. **

**Spoilers: For "Sunday"**

**This is slightly AU because even though I know that Jenn was in Atlantis before the death of Carson, I'm making it so that she arrives after his death. Nothing big, just thought I'd let you know :)**

**Number One Patient**

"Dr. McKay, Colonel Sheppard please report to the Control Room," Echoed through Rodney's radio. He was doing what he dubbed super important research, and didn't wish to be disturbed but he would never ignore Elizabeth. So to his dismay, he locked the door to his office and headed up to the control room.

When Rodney arrived, John was already standing there with Elizabeth.

"What's going on?" Rodney asked.

"There's a new group of staff being dropped off by the _Daedalus_ in about five minutes." Elizabeth stated.

"New staff?" Rodney asked he didn't think that they needed a new group of people in the city. That would just include more scientists that he couldn't stand.

"Our new Chief of Medicine is one of them." Elizabeth sighed.

Rodney looked up at Elizabeth in both shock and horror. He didn't think that they'd find a replacement that quickly. "What's his name?"

"Her name is Dr. Jennifer Keller, and I hand-picked her myself…"

"And she has a very impressive record." John finished for Elizabeth. "I read her file."

"How come I didn't get to read it and he did?" Rodney asked Elizabeth angrily.

"I was worried that you were going to be too upset; we knew that Carson was one of your good friends." Elizabeth explained quietly to Rodney trying to calm him down.

"So you guys just wanted me to find out on my own?" Rodney asked.

"No." Elizabeth answered. "I wanted to tell you at the right time."

"And now's it?" Rodney argued.

"No, but better late then never, right?" John reasoned.

Rodney grumbled something incomprehensible towards Elizabeth and John. "Why did you need me here anyway?"

"Well, I wanted my two senior staff here to show the new staff around; make them feel comfortable…"

But before Elizabeth could finish what she was saying, the familiar voice of Colonel Caldwell was heard through her radio.

"Atlantis, this is Colonel Caldwell of the _Daedalus_, I've got the new staff ready to beam on your go."

"Colonel, beam them right outside of my office." Elizabeth explained over the radio.

"After they beam, I'm gonna drop off the supplies. _Daedalus_ out."

"Thank you Colonel, Weir out."

About two seconds later, the trio saw the familiar flash of white light, and instantly about twenty people filled the small space outside of Elizabeth's office.

"Welcome to Atlantis. I am Dr. Elizabeth Weir, leader of the Expedition. This is Dr. Rodney McKay head of the science department, and Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard, head of military operations. New Marines, I'd like you to go with Colonel Sheppard, and new Doctors, I'd like you to accompany Dr. McKay to the infirmary." Elizabeth greeted.

After a little nod in Elizabeth's direction, John took the marines down to the Gateroom, and Elizabeth headed back into her office.

"Remember to be nice to them Rodney." Elizabeth whispered into Rodney's ear.

After look of despise in Elizabeth's direction, Rodney looked out at the seven people standing in front of him. The first thing that he noticed was a young woman standing behind everyone else, looking scared out of her mind. _She looks too young to be a doctor…_

"Ok, um…" Rodney stuttered. He was used to giving very specific scientific presentations, but talking to new people was obviously **not** his thing. "Follow me."

As Rodney walked the new medical staff to the infirmary, he tried to point out some important things about the city. The whole time though, he kept his eyes on the girl with the light brown hair, standing in the back, with the scared look in her eye.

When the group arrived at the infirmary, Rodney watched as the new doctors started looking around. The 'older' Atlantis staff came over and introduced themselves to the newer staff, trying to make them feel as welcome as possible. Rodney looked around the infirmary, trying to locate the quickest and least noticeable exit. While he was searching, he again noticed the same doctor standing by herself. After deciding that he should _be nice _like Elizabeth told him and introduce himself, he walked over to her.

"Hi." Rodney said nervously. _This is why talking to people isn't my thing!_

"Oh, hi." The doctor almost whispered back to him. "I'm Dr. Jennifer Keller." She held her hand out to Rodney's.

This took Rodney by surprise. Not just her willingness to shake his hand, but her name as well. "You must be our new Chief of Medicine then."

"Yeah, but I'm not too sure that Dr. Weir made the right choice."

"I'm sure that if Elizabeth chose you herself, then you must be pretty good at what you do." Rodney complimented.

"Thanks." Jennifer smiled. She had heard other scientists on the _Daedalus_ talking about how he was so arrogant and nasty to people, but she didn't think he was that bad. Actually, he was kind of nice.

"And just to give you a little heads-up, it does get kinda busy in here." Rodney told her. He wasn't saying it to be nasty or to scare her, he just wanted to make sure she was ready for the job. Although she was very pretty, she wouldn't be the same as Carson.

"Yeah, I've read Dr. Beckett's reports." Jennifer confessed. "I found them so be very informative and they prepared me a little for what I should be expecting out here in Pegasus."

"Well, expect to be seeing plenty of me." Rodney explained with a smile.

"Really?" Jennifer asked.

"Well yes, because I tend to hurt myself a lot, considering that I'm the smartest astrophysicist in this galaxy and all. Believe me, I don't come in here voluntarily. Not that you should take that into offense considering that you're the new head honcho and all, and it's not that I don't' find you attar…"

Jennifer just smiled and nodded at the blabbering scientist. Instead of letting him ramble on and embarrass himself further, she decided to stop him.

"Well, it looks like you're going to be my number one patient." Jennifer said with a smirk.

"I guess so." Rodney admitted.

**I hope that you guys enjoyed it, please review!!**

**Nicole**


End file.
